


Suits, Wings & Other Things

by FloDuCap



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, Lucipenguin, Step-Devil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloDuCap/pseuds/FloDuCap
Summary: [Not sure if any of you have caught the #Lucipenguin hashtag that was born out of the Lucifer themed Inktober, and the Lucipenguin comics, but I'm here to continue the fun.]5 times that Lucifer is being likened/referred to as a penguin to his great dismay!& 1 time he does it himself.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 18
Kudos: 95





	1. Riddle Me That

Lucifer had always liked to crash family time at the Decker household. Even before he was willing to admit it, the quiet nights in playing games or watching movies huddled on the couch with the Detective and her spawn had provided a reprieve from his otherwise busy, but lonely existence. It was one of the few, nay the only place, where he could relax and be a version of himself that he didn’t often dare show to others. With them he became a softer man, a domesticated devil, if you will.

That guilty, secret, pleasure had turned torturous when he was stuck in hell. All while he had to pretend to be who he had been before, the intimidating King, he wanted nothing more than to have the chance to be the man again who made a nine-year old giggle till she got the hick-ups, the man who had gotten used to casual physical affection to the point where he initiated it with his detective. He had wanted to be their breathing pillow again, as they dubbed him, and he promised himself that if he was lucky enough to make that dream come true, he would never again complain about them drooling on his Armani, or any of his other suits.

So when he found his way back out of Hell, hopefully this time for good, the first place he went to was the Detective’s apartment, begging Chloe to forgive him for leaving her, begging her to allow him inside, granting him his reprieve. Of course, she had immediately slammed into him with her entire body and had wrapped her arms around him. Telling him she wasn’t mad at him, never had been mad in fact, and that he was always welcome. As she had pulled back she had given a small tug on his suit jacket and that was all it took for him to follow her into his happy place.

That night they ended up on the couch, and with the spawn away for the night at Detective Douche’s, that couch became the witness of many of their firsts. The first talk they had where he talked openly about hell and his past and explained all that had happened, the first time she sat on his lap, the first time they both cried at the same time, the first time they were both naked at the same time, many, many naked-related firsts, and then the first time he told her he loved her. This was a special couch and he found himself on it more evenings than not.

Tonight he was on his favourite piece of furniture again, sharing a blanket with his favourite humans, his dear Detective and the urchin. They had just finished watching _Frozen_ , and if anyone asked he would have focused on all he disliked about it, but secretly he adored the film for how it made the mother and daughter laugh, loved how soft and sweet their voices sounded when they sang along with its soundtrack. And that snowman was pretty funny, he had to admit. The spawn wanted to watch another movie, _Coco_ , her latest obsession, but before they could start she had to have another hot chocolate. Because as she said: “it was sweater weather and you can’t do a movie night in sweater weather without a LOT of hot chocolate, that’s the rules”.

As Lucifer was questioning the legitimacy of these rules and was stating that he never wore anything other than suits regardless of the weather, Chloe pushed of the couch with a soft smile on her face, promised Trixie she would make some more cocoa with a stroke of her hand over the little girl’s hair and left the two bickering on the couch. They kept this up until Trixie asks him if he knows any jokes.

“None that your mother would appreciate me telling you, urchin” he replies with a hint of a smirk on his face. The meaning is lost on the child and she looks at him confused, before she turns those powerful puppy eyes on him. “I can tell you a riddle instead?” he offers.

“What’s a riddle?” she asks, frowning deeply.

“It’s kind of like a question, that is also a puzzle” he responds, “and you have to figure out the right answer, here, it goes like this: What has a head, a tail, is brown, and has no legs?”

“OH OH I know one of those too!” she exclaims. She hops on the couch a little in excitement, switching to sit up on her knees. “Can I tell you?”

Lucifer huffs out a laugh, his riddle already forgotten, “Of course urchin, continue.”

Trixie settles down, puts on a very serious face and crosses her arms before she asks him: “What has wings, but also wears a suit?”

The smile slips from his face as he narrows his eyes at her. “I may be the Devil but I am not a ‘what’ child, but a ‘who’. Thank you very much.” Now he is the one that crosses his arms as he angles away from her a bit. At Trixie’s chuckle he looks over at her again, still a little suspicious.

“No silly, I mean what animal!” she says as she climbs into his lap, grabbing his lapels in an attempt to shake the affronted look off his face. She ends up just shaking herself and sticking out her tongue in the process. He thinks she is mocking him.

“Excuse you, but I am not animal. I am a divine being. There’s a big difference.” He tries to remove her from his lap, but she holds onto his jacket, laughing hysterically at him at this point. Both because of his attempts to move her, which makes her feel like she is flying through the air and because he is being such a dumb-dumb.

“I am not talking about you Lucifer! I swear!” she says through her laughter, and squeals as he lifts her up above his head, “The answer is a penguin!”

He promptly puts her down, back on his lap as the realisation hits. “Oh…” is all he manages to respond. At his expression Trixie doubles over in laughter. “This is too funny, I got to text Maze!” she says as she jumps off his lap and runs into her bedroom.

Lucifer is left alone on the couch dumbfounded and still a little prickly from the imagined slight as Chloe walks back towards it with three mugs of cocoa in her hands and a mischievous smile on her face.

“What are you smiling about?” Lucifer asks as she puts the mugs on the coffee table.

Chloe plumps back on the couch and wraps both her arms around his neck as she draws nearer. She places a kiss on his cheek before moving closer to his ear. “Nothing my dear penguin, I just love you” she whispers before moving away, a grin on her face.

“I am NOT a penguin!!” Lucifer bristles.

Chloe is trying to suppress a giggle with an affirmative hum, as she settles her back against his chest. After a moment Lucifer relaxes on a sigh and her penguin wraps his arms around her. Nuzzling his nose behind her ear. “I am not a penguin,” he repeats, mouth to her ear, “but you got one thing right,” he continues, “I am yours.” He nips at the shell of her ear playfully before moving back to press a kiss to her hair.

This time the hum she emits is one of contentment. She finds his hands with her own and starts playing with his fingers as she leans back against him. He draws her closer still. She lets herself enjoy the intimacy for a little moment, before she turns away from him and looks over her other shoulder in the direction of her daughter’s room.

“Trixie, honey, we are ready for the movie!”

Trixie runs out of her room and looking at the two of them on the couch decides she wants to be in the same position as her mother on the other side of Lucifer, so she snuggles in close as she thinks of the penguin families she’s seen on tv that huddle close for warmth in a snowstorm. _They kind of look like that_ , she thinks, _but better not tell Lucifer_.


	2. Walk the Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer, Chloe, Trixie and Maze go to the aquarium, which provides ample opportunity for the Devil to be compared to a penguin.

Six months Lucifer had spend in Hell, in earth days at least, and he had missed quite a bit. This had become starkly obvious in a number of things. The change of seasons for one, people are already gearing up for the holidays. Plus, he has no idea what was happening in politics. When the news is on, he is lost. The detective is preparing to appear in court for a number of cases that he had missed out on, and his baby nephew is so much bigger now. All of this change would be fine and long forgotten if not for the Detective’s spawn. Who loves to remind him with her stories of all the fun things he has missed while he was down under, and is now using that same argument to negotiate a deal with him. _The clever little minx, her mother should arrest her for emotional blackmail, because surely those puppy eyes must be illegal_.

The child’s birthday is coming up, and since he had missed her half-birthday ( _which was apparently a thing?_ ) and other “fun days” like the 4th of July and Halloween the spawn is adement that Lucifer should spend the day with them. Plus, she wants them to do something awesome. He was horrified to learn that her idea of awesome was to go to the aquarium. _How drab_. But who is he not to give the urchin whatever she desired? He might no longer be the King of Hell, but he is still the Devil. So he tells her that she has herself a deal, if she puts those puppy eyes away for good, and they shake on it.

That’s how he finds himself at the Aquarium of the Pacific a week later on Trixie’s birthday, along with the Detective and Maze. There are too many urchins for his liking, both the human variety and those that belong to the sea, but the Detective’s hand is in his so he doesn’t really feel the need to complain. They had started off inside and are now wondering around the big tanks looking at the sharks and a variety of rays. But Lucifer, more often than not, is only staring at Chloe. He can’t help himself, she looks beautiful in the blue light.

They stop in front of a tank. Trixie and Maze are laughing at one of the rays that is clinging to the glass wall, imitating the way it looks and making faces at each other. Chloe smiles at their antics, and his breath catches. _Literally breathtaking_ , he thinks as he chuckles at himself, _what a love-struck fool he has become_. She turns to look at him, her smile morphing into something softer still.

“Hey, beautiful,” he whispers and he dips down his head to press a kiss to her lips. She follows him when he retreats for another kiss and with her lips still on his she whispers “hey yourself” in answer. She wraps her arms around his waist and snuggles into his side, her head in the crook of his neck.

“You alright, love?” he asks as he settles his arms around her.

She presses a kiss to his neck, before answering. “Yeah, just a little sleepy. It’s so dark in here,” she says, ending it on a yawn to illustrate her point.

“Let’s go outside for a bit,” he murmurs into her hair. He presses a kiss there before he lets go of her. Maze and Trixie have wondered away from them a little bit to follow the ray. He puts his thumb and forefinger in his mouth, emitting a loud whistle that startles Chloe out of her drowsiness, to get their attention. “Beatrice, Mazikeen! Let’s get a move on.” Maze looks completely unimpressed, but Trixie runs over happily.

“Ready to go look at the seals, monkey?” Chloe asks her child.

“SO READY” Trixie squeals, and she runs back to Maze to take her hand and drag her towards the outdoor area.

Eventually they end up in front of the Magellanic Penguins. “Oh no, not these bloody creatures,” Lucifer exclaims and he tries to walk away, but with his hand once again in Chloe’s and Trixie near enough to grab his jacket, he doesn’t get far.

“Come on, Lucifer” Trixie says, “please, penguins are my favourite.”

“What did these penguins ever do to you?” Maze asks, eyebrows raised.

“Lucifer is being Lucifer because he thought Trix was calling him a penguin the other day” Chloe chimes in, a smirk on her face.

“The spawn turned out to be innocent, but you.…” he tuts at his Detective, “the betrayal.” Chloe chuckles as he presses a kiss to her cheek.

“Gross.” Maze rolls her eyes and then turns around herself to look at the penguins.

Trixie, her hand still holding Lucifer’s jacket now tugs at it again to get him to move closer to the glass wall. “I don’t get why you don’t like them, Lucifer. LOOK AT THEM, they are SO cool!” She looks up at him and then tugs him closer still as she continues, “look at the suits they are wearing!” Lucifer sighs and steps closer like she wants him to do, to have a proper look. “I really don’t get it,” Trixie continues, “they’re basically you in animal fo-”

“Child, I will buy you ice cream if you stop this nonsense right now,” Lucifer interrupts her.

“I LOVE ICE CREAM!” she scream whispers as she jumps up and down. She falls into him, wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug.

“Well go on then, Spawn, let go off me so we can actually get to the ice cream cart.”

“No thanks, I’m good right here.” she giggles, glee in her eyes, and she steps both her feet on one of his shoes. “The ground is lava, Lucifer,” she looks up at him, “I am no longer able to touch the ground. But you’re the Devil so you won’t burn. Which means you have to walk me there.” She is laughing as he tries to shake her off.

Used to her antics and silly games by now, he just sighs “Oh bloody Hell,” before giving in and trying to walk. He waddles, shifting their weight from one foot to the next as he goes.

Chloe starts to laugh as she is looking at their retreating forms and taps Maze on the shoulder. “Maze look,” she says to further draw her attention. Maze looks away from the penguin pen to catch Lucifer doing a very good imitation of the way the animals walk and she burst out in a wicked laugh. “He makes this too easy.”

“The resemblance is uncanny,” Chloe says as she fondly shakes her head.

“And you’re in love with that idiot,” Maze continues laughing. “I’ll add ‘Furry kink’ to the list of your kinks.”

“Maze, no.” Chloe laughs before she drops her shaking head in her hand.

“I’m just messing with you, Decker,” she playfully punches Chloe in the arm. “Let’s see where the little human has tricked your penguin into going to next, ey?” They follow the two to the ice cream cart and Lucifer treats them all to ice cream.

As they sit down to eat it, Trixie climbs into Lucifer’s lap. “Thank you for taking us to the aquarium Lucifer! and for the ice cream! This is the best birthday ever!” she says and she wraps her arms around his neck so she can draw herself up. She plants a wet sticky kiss on his cheek before she slides off his lap and walks towards her mother to lean into her side. Chloe immediately places her free hand on the little girl’s head and starts stroking it. “Getting tired, monkey?” she asks and Trixie just nods as she cuddles in closer while continuing to nip at her ice-cream.

Lucifer looks both utterly disgusted at the second hand ice-cream he is now wiping of his cheek, and slightly overwhelmed by her daughter’s affection. His confused face at the contradicting emotions makes Chloe chuckle. This draws his attention from her daughter to herself. As their eyes meet, both their faces soften and the corners of their lips quirk up. They share these soft smiles until Trixie speaks.

“Do you think that if penguins eat ice cream they would eat it like I do, or lick at it like Lucifer? I think it’d be more like Lucifer,” she says struggling to hold in her laughter.

Lucifer’s face falls and he looks at her daughter once more. “No no urchin, you broke our deal. I said no more penguin nonsense.” He makes a grabby motion with his hands. “Give me back your ice cream.”

“Nuh-uh Lucifer, we didn’t shake on it,” She says with a big mischievous grin on her face, as if she’s been planning this all along and promptly pops the rest of her cone into her mouth. It’s a big mouth-full and the tip end stretches out her cheek comically. It becomes messy as she can’t stop herself from grinning at her victory, with some of the ice cream dripping out past her lips.

“Oh Dad no, you can keep that mess to yourself, you deceptive little parasite,” Lucifer says as he shoves a wad of napkins into her direction.

Maze’s grin is all teeth, “Nice one, little human,” she says as she hold up her hand for Trixie to high-five. Trixie obliges and looks so proud as she meets Maze’s outstretched palm.

“BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention that this whole fic is basically an excuse for me to write Deckerstar fluff and Step-devil shenanigans, both of which I am a total sucker for?  
> So expect more of that.
> 
> If you have any prompts for the next couple of chapters, let me know & I will gladly try to work them in!

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points to anyone who can answer Lucifer's riddle. Poor guy was left hanging.  
> "What has a head, a tail, is brown, and has no legs?”
> 
> I got the rest of the chapters worked out, but I would love to hear your prompts and change my plans!


End file.
